Batman's Poisonous Vengence
by Waveren258
Summary: Batman receives information from an unlikely source that could end up fatal.


Bruce Wayne is Gotham's greatest entrepreneur who tries to do what he sees fit to benefit the city. He goes to all the upcoming charity events that will help benefit city and help build up his reputation as the good-hearted man of Gotham. What most people don't realize is that Bruce Wayne is just a cover up for the day. When the night falls Bruce no longer exists, and in his place the city's savior of the night is among them, Batman. This hero of the night was created because of a tragic event that took place when Bruce was young. One night when Bruce and his parents left a movie theatre they decided to take a shortcut down an alley. When they were in the alley a man came out of the darkness with a pistol aimed at right all three of them. When Bruce's father refused the man's demand and retaliated to defend his family, the man began to fire and ended up killing both Bruce's parents. To this day Bruce continues to fight villains because of this traumatic circumstance.

One night during what seemed to be a quiet night of patrol, Batman noticed out of the corner of his eye a woman in green that seemed to be doing some seductive poses to get his attention. When he arrived to the lovely woman he finally realized who it was, Pamela Isly or other words Poison Ivy. Looking innocent as ever Poison Ivy approached Batman with a gait that made Batman wonder.

Poison Ivy: You know Batman; it must be hard living your life.

Batman: Only gets hard when creeps like you show their face.

Poison Ivy smirks

Batman: What are you up to at this time of night?

Poison Ivy: Just catching up on my Gotham History. Did you know this person Bruce Wayne lost his parents when he was young to a gun man named Joe Chill?

Batman (hesitating): Ya? What does he have to do with anything?

Poison Ivy: Well it turns out I knew Joe Chill any way… well at least his son I know.

Batman: He has a son? (Holding in his astonishment)

Poison Ivy: Ya. they kept him out of his father's records so no one from Bruce's family would hunt out his son for vengeance. They also changed whole name in some case that someone found out who his son was.

Batman: Do you know the name of his son? I would love to harm I mean help him stay hiding from any unwanted visitors.

Poison Ivy (with a smile): I do Batman, but it will cost you.

Batman: what do you want?

Poison Ivy: I want my record cleared so I can start a new life outside of Gotham.

Batman: I can do this, but how do I know if you will stay gone?

Poison Ivy: Don't worry Batman, where I'm going I won't have any reason to come back.

Batman: …ok I'll do it.

Poison Ivy: Good Bat. Now for the name of your parents kill… I mean Joe's son. Commissioner Gordon

Batman (in shock): That is the man who killed my… his parents?

Poison Ivy: Yes, and you might want to hurry and start protecting him. I have heard of someone that might be going to kill him soon.

Batman (with anger): Don't worry I'll make sure he is safe.

It has been about a week now since Batman last talked to Poison Ivy. Batman kept up his end of the deal and now the world doesn't know who Poison Ivy or Pamela Isly is anymore. Lately crime rate has been way up due to the fact Batman hasn't been seen in a week and for some odd reason Bruce Wayne has vanished as well. There has been rumors has of late going around that the Batman has kidnapped Bruce Wayne and has probably murdered him or something. Even Commissioner Gordon has been having strange nerves every time the name Batman Has mentioned. Well soon enough he finds out the reason for these feelings of distress.

Noises on the roof

Gordon: Whose there?

No word

Gordon: I know someone is there now show yourself!

Within the instant he spoke his power went out. It was pitch black.

Gordon: Come on you can't fight your own fight!?

Darkness: No one wants to fight a person who they want to kill.

Gordon: Who said that!? Why do you want to kill me!?

Darkness: Does the name Joe Chill ring a bell?

Just like that Gordon felt the chill of death go through his spine.

Gordon (stuttering): Nnnoo. Wwhhy would itt?

Darkness: Weird. I would think you would recognize your Father's name.

Gordon staring into the corner of his apartment sees these pair of devilish red eyes staring right into his soul.

Gordon: There you are!

With a swing of his fist the eyes vanished without a trace. All of a sudden he felt something pressing up against his left shoulder blade, almost like a knife, then he felt the breathe of a person breathing on his neck.

Darkness: Say hi to your father for me in HELL!

Just like that the blade weapon sliced right through Gordon's body piercing his heart and killing him in a matter of seconds.

A few days later a FBI group showed up at Gordon's apartment to scope out the murder scene. The only clue that they could fine was a bat-shaped boomerang which led to their assumption that the Batman came into Gordon's house and murdered him.

Ever since the event on Gordon's death no one utters Batman's name anymore since he has more than likely killed Bruce Wayne and Commissioner Gordon. From then on no one has called him Gotham's protector or the Darknight.

Over on the other side of the country in an abandon shack in the mountain, a body was found. The body has been clarified to be Bruce Wayne's. Next to his body was a letter stating the confession of that he was Batman and the reason why he killed Commissioner Gordon was that he was the one who killed his parents when he was young. It states further down the letter that he killed himself so that he can be in Hell with the Chills to kill them over and over again. Thank you for those who supported my crime fighting all these years.

Signed, Batman.


End file.
